The Room
by Muraki-Fan
Summary: sakura and her dad are working together on the muraki kazutaka case, they book reservation at the Southeaden heights, spending one night there Sakura finds her dad gone,her door chained from the inside,and a hole in her bathroom wall. some weired messages


The Room

Chapter 1 A Strange Experience

The taxi drew up outside the hotel Southeaden Heights and the driver concluded his indignation about the muraki Kazutaka murders and became a man of business. In the lamplight the Ashfield Embankment gleamed wetly. Sakura Kymeirer dashed for the canopied hotel entrance while Ted Kymeirer settled the fare. He joined her in the foyer with prismatic raindrops in his hair just as she handed their luggage over to the custodian attendant. She faced him with a smile.

"Shall I go get the key then dad?"

He gazed back at her and thought how helpful his daughter was being. Not only did she have a generous side to her (a feature that he felt proud of), fiery vibrant orbs and delicate bone structure, but an expression of unusual mobility. But perhaps her most striking feature was the pale silver hair which in long tresses descended down either side of her face and carried on past her shoulders to rest neatly at the length of her back.

"You certainly shall" he responded and felt an icy smirk creep across his face as he awaits her response to the room number he had booked.

Another custodian attendant hovered; he seemed to be waiting for something.

"Ah! The kymeirer's, I trust everything is to your liking so far. Please allow me to escort you both to your rooms."

"Thank you" was all they said

They both were led into the body of the hotel, across a sunken first floor and up two flights of stairs where on their left stood a large window, through it they could see the Ashfield's flowing fast and mysterious under the slanting rain.

"Is there something on your mind?" Sakura asked as the attendant stood to one side at a white oak polished door. A gold plaque hung on the top with the numbers 302 indented in it.

Ted nodded and quickly grabbed the key that his daughter was holding and let himself in. Sakura hesitantly followed. He quickly sent the attendant away with a short notion before closing the door and quickly turning his attention back towards his daughter's question.

"You know that I'm only here because of where my job takes me. Sakura I want you to listen to me whenever I'm out on the job I want you to lock this door and I don't want you to open it to anyone you understand?"

" Dad, I know what to do you've told me a million times, just catch the criminal already so that we can go home." Was Sakura's only reply

Sakura knew that her dad loved his job too much, the reason that they were here now is because her dad was on another case. He was working on the Muraki Kazutaka case which is why he keeps giving her the speech on locking the doors and keeping safe. She didn't know why but she held a bit of an admiration for this Muraki character, probably because he was good. Not one bit of evidence had been left and he's eluded the forces for quite a lengthy amount of time. But she knew her dad was good so this should turn out to be the best case yet, it's a pity they didn't have a picture of this guy yet, for some reason she wanted to know what this guy looks like.

Ted informed Sakura that it was getting quite late and that they both should get some rest. She didn't complain in fact she was feeling quite tired herself so she headed for the bedroom to get ready for bed.

The next morning Sakura awoke to the telephone ringing, hazily getting up she stretched her arm out to where the bed stand was and picked up the receiver.

"Don't go out" was the only message she had got.

Exiting the bedroom she made a pass for the kitchen only to stop dead in her tracks. The apartment door had been chained and bolted shut with a message written on the door in red. Sakura thought that this was strange it was the same message as she had gotten on the phone only this time it has her name written by the side of it.

If this was another one of her dads safety precautions then she would seriously think about telling him that he is over doing it, but what she didn't understand is that the door had been bolted and chained from the inside which means that her father would have no way of getting in. Sakura was at a loss for words she didn't know what was happening but she knew she wasn't going to school today.

Testing the windows as a last result would have been as good a cop skill as she had got, she was nothing like her father and that was the truth. Just as she had thought all the windows are shut tight. What in the world was she going to do? She was just about to get up and make herself something to drink when she saw the numbers 00121 marked on a red piece of paper lying in the middle of the table.

"Ok… your ok "was all she could mutter as a large rumbling sound could be heard from somewhere in her apartment.

Sakura ran as quick as she could through every door until she came to the bathroom, then she started laughing. There in front of her in the wall was a large whole which looked like something had eaten its way through.

"What the…" Sakura thought that she was going mad, first the telephone message, then the chains on the door from the inside along with the message, the number which lay on red paper and now a mysterious whole in her bathroom. There is definitely something weird going on.


End file.
